The Dolphin´s Cry
by BlueDream1
Summary: This is just a little thing that I wrote, joining me 2 passions in one: the one for Jate and the one for dolphins… Hope you´ll like it. Reviews are, as always, very welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I´m back. This is just a little thing that I wrote, joining me 2 passions in one: the one for Jate and the one for dolphins… Hope you´ll like it. Reviews are, as always, very welcomed.

**THE DOLPHIN´S CRY**

CHAPTER 1:

She was sitting on the beach, all alone, crying. The warm summer breeze was stroking her hair, drying the tears that were reflecting on her face. Feet emerged into the ocean, her eyes closed, she was sinking again. Only, this time, she really wanted to sink away: sink away from this island, from the situation she found herself into and, most importantly, sink away from her past that, once again, found its way to torture her.

She never felt so humiliated in her life. So abandoned. So alone. Everything that she´s accomplished during the last 30 days was destroyed now. Disappeared. Every word, every advice, every relationship…Gone. In just one brief moment. With just one bitter word.

She remembered that moment. The moment in which Sawyer told everyone that she was a criminal. That it was **_her_** that had been escorted by the Marshall. She could still feel the eyes of her fellow survivors; still see their startled looks, full of despise, betrayal and fear. She could understand all of it, but not the last one. _How was it possible that the people she considered to be her friends were now turning their backs to her, even being afraid of her? _She would never forget the look on Claire´s face and the way she protectively pressed Aaron tighter to her chest, like being afraid that Kate might hurt him. _How was it possible that just one word could mark you forever, erase all the good things you´ve done and leave just the bad ones?_

She raised her head and looked in front of her. And then, she saw them. In the middle of the horizon, illuminated by the silver moonlight's reflection, were two dolphins, entranced into only them known marine dance. They jumped and swum and swiveled, again and again; their moves soft and graceful, like they were performing some kind of an ocean´s ballet. She couldn´t turn her glare away, enchanted by those beautiful mammals that, just with their presence, were healing all of the wounds of her heart. It was like the nature itself decided to bring peace to her troubled soul, sending her this special gift from the ocean.

As if they could feel her calming down, the dolphins turned around and, with one last jump as a way of saying goodbye, they dove into the crystal night sea and swum away…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thank you all for the reviews. And Orlando-crazy, be patient. This is not the one-shot, it has 8 chapters, so you´ll get your Jate! 

**CHAPTER 2**

Kate closed her eyes, desperately trying to maintain this scene in front of her for as long as possible. Then she heard steps behind her, but didn´t turn around because she already knew who it was. She recognized his walk.

˝Hey.˝ he said softy, not knowing what kind of reaction he could expect.

She gave him a little smile, letting him know that it was ´safe´ to join her.

˝Sun told me what happened. ˝he said as he placed himself next to her, putting his feet in the sea to sink, too. ˝How are you? ˝he asked gently.

˝Better then I was an hour ago. ˝she replied sincerely.

He looked at her questionably.

˝They were here. ˝she started. ˝The dolphins. They left 5 minutes ago. I was sitting here and then… They came. And, while I was watching them, it just…stopped hurting. ˝she added. ˝It was like…˝

˝…healing. ˝he finished instead of her.

She looked up at him, surprised. _Wasn´t he the one of those who didn´t believe in miracles?_

˝I thought you don´t believe in those kind of things, Jack. ˝she said simply.

˝What kind of things? ˝

˝Those. ˝she replied, not able to find the words to express herself better. ˝You know, like miracles. ˝

˝I do when it comes to dolphins. ˝

He stayed quiet for a minute, looking into the blue deeps of the ocean. She looked at him curiously.

˝Sarah, my ex-wife….she was a dolphin trainer. She worked in one of those Aquarium Parks, back home in Florida. I remember coming and just sitting there for hours, watching them play. And then one day, Sarah introduced me to a woman, a mother of an autistic child. The mother that has never heard her son calling her ´Mum´ or even show any sign of affection. That woman, Melanie was her name, invested all of her money to bring her boy there, to introduce him to the dolphins. We took the boy for a swimming and, even though he couldn´t speak, you could see happiness in his eyes. ˝

She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were starting to glimmer. _It was one thing he appreciated at him, that he was able to show his feelings._ He took a breath and continued.

˝When we finished, the dolphin detached, waving his flipper to say goodbye. And the boy…the boy just turned towards his mother and hugged her. Real, deep hug… Medicine could do nothing for that boy, and, somehow, dolphins managed. And it was then that I learned that miracles do happen. ˝he finished, searching for her eyes.

˝That´s a beautiful story, Jack. ˝she said, breaking off the silence between them.

˝Yeah, it is. ˝he replied.

P.S. Keep up, ´cause there´s a Jate kiss in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Here´s next chapter. I hope you´ll like the kiss. I didn´t think of updating so soon, but I was touched by all of yours wonderful reviews. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 3:**

For a few moments they just sat there, enjoying the silence and the sound of the waves crushing up against the shore.

˝So, how are you? ˝he said finally, turning his head to look at her eyes.

She said nothing, but continued to stare into the distance. Minutes passed. Jack remained silent, too, knowing that she would speak when she was ready. And then it came…

˝It was terrible. ˝she started; then paused a little. ˝The way they looked at me, the way they turned their back at me…It was just….I thought they were my **_friends_**, Jack! ˝she cried, her eyes filling with tears. ˝And now they look at me like I am some kind of a monster! ˝she finished, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

˝Kate, look at me. ˝he said, getting up and placing himself in front of her. He kneeled down and took her by the arms, using one hand to raise her chin a bit, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

˝You´re not a monster, Kate. ˝he said slowly, looking her straight into the eyes.

And then, she realized it_. There, in front of her, stood a man she admired; the man that knew her secret and still didn´t turn his back on her. Even if there was any accusation when he´d found out, now it was gone. He opened his heart completely and she could see the love in it. Yes, Love._

Before she could even realize what she was about to do, she leaned forward and kissed him. _It started like a soft breeze: two souls tasting each other for the first time. And then, it deepened._ Putting his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him. She took his face in her hands, even more deepening the kiss. They both held their eyes closed, trying to absorb each and every second of this special moment.

Running out of the air, Kate began to back off slowly, still not wanting this moment to finish. When they finally separated, no one spoke for a minute.

She was still holding her eyes closed, afraid of what she might find if she opens them. It was the first time after so many years that she surrendered to someone like that; that she opened her heart, her fears and feelings and put them on a plate in just one kiss. _That, in that kiss, was real her. Her heart, her soul…all of it…on a plate…completely exposed._

He opened his eyes and looked at her face. ˝_God, isn´t she beautiful_? ˝he thought, observing every inch of her face: her eyelashes, her freckles, the traces of tears on her cheeks, her lips that were still shining from his kiss… He noticed that she was still holding her eyes closed and he understood immediately her inner fight.

˝Hey…. ˝he said, putting one small kiss on her lips. ˝You can open your eyes now. I´m not going anywhere. ˝

She smiled at how good he knew her. Blushing slightly, she opened her eyes, still uncomfortable of this situation. Usually, when she opened herself this much, her instinct told her to run, to hide her feelings, to hurt the person she loved so that she, Kate, could be free again from all the attachments that could make her life more complicated. Now, she was in a position from which there was no escape, even if she wanted it. _But, she didn´t._ For the first time in her life, Kate wanted to stay, not run. And it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again. You´re all wonderful! Love ya!

**CHAPTER 4:**

˝Jack, what…what does this mean? ˝she asked hesitantly.

˝What does ´what´ mean? ˝he said. He knew what she was talking about, but he wanted **_her_** to tell him. He wanted to teach her what does it mean ´unconditional trust´ and for that to learn, she needed to make just one more step.

˝This….˝she mumbled, struggling to fight the temptation to close herself again. ˝The kiss….us….what does it mean? ˝

˝It means whatever we want it to mean. ˝he said, kissing her again, this time more passionately. She closed her eyes, surrendering completely to his kiss. He leaned her gently on the sand, placing himself on top of her and supporting himself with one arm so he wouldn´t press her too hard.

They continued kissing, aware of nothing else then the two of them and the waves that were stroking them gently underneath their knees. Jack broke the kiss, raising his head a bit to look at her face. She was trembling and the moonlight was reflecting in her eyes.

˝Do you know how beautiful you are? ˝he mumbled, seeing in her eyes the same wish he was feeling, too. He leaned down to kiss her again.

And then, a big splash came and their clothes were soaked by the sudden blast of water. Jack stopped, turning his head towards the ocean.

˝Looks like your friend is back. ˝he said, moving himself a bit so she could see. Kate raised her head and looked in that direction. There, some 7 meters away from them, stood the same dolphin she saw few hours ago. She didn´t know how, but she recognized him immediately.

˝Look, there´s the other one, too! ˝she exclaimed, excited like a baby.

Jack looked and, in fact, there was another dolphin, joining the first one and jumping happily from the water.

˝Well, they certainly know how to choose the right moment! ˝he said sarcastically, lifting himself up from her and offering her a hand to help her stand up.

˝What are you doing? ˝she asked, seeing as he started to unbutton his shirt.

˝You ever swum with the dolphins? ˝he asked, then, judging by the look on her face, continued: ˝Well, now´s your chance! ˝

He took his shirt off, threw it on the sand; then took off his jeans, too (leaving him only in boxers), proceeding towards the sea. ˝You comin´? ˝he asked, turning around to give her one provocative smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you´ll like this one. I´m sorry the jex (jate sex) didn´t happen, but they´ll enjoy swimming with dolphins. Wish I have a chance to swim with them! 

**CHAPTER 5:**

She blushed, trying to stop herself staring, but failed. She watched him entering the water and then throwing himself into the azure ocean.

˝Okay. ˝she thought and then took her shirt off. She noticed him watching her and smiled a bit. Now he **_couldn´t_** deny he **_was_** watching her!

He remembered that day in the jungle when she´d asked him if he was checking her out. He still didn´t know if she ever bought that, but right now, he couldn´t hide it even if he wanted to. His eyes were telling everything. Aware of her hesitation whether take her jeans or not, as a true gentleman, he turned around and swum away, leaving her privacy. She noticed that and smiled at how cute he could be sometimes. She put her jeans on the ground and stepped into the ocean.

The dolphins were there, waiting for them.

˝Do you really think this is a good idea? ˝she asked, not knowing how the animals will react.

˝You scared? ˝he asked provocatively and then, putting the most adorable smile he could, continued more seriously. ˝Trust me, they won´t hurt us. They just want to play a little, otherwise they wouldn´t even come so close. ˝

They reached the depth and were soon surrounded by two dolphins. At first they just circled around, as if checking out if they were worth their attention. But soon, all the barriers were removed, and the dolphins became curious and playful again, enabling them the moments they would never forget. They swum with them, then they would suddenly leave, only to come back in a great jump. They even let them holding onto their flippers!

Kate never felt like this before. It was like she was in some other place, some other time, where everything was bright and sunny. Dolphins had the unique gift to transmit you the feeling of peacefulness and happiness, making you remember what it was to be a child again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I have to study a lot right now because I have exams, so I just decided to post new chapter to keep you occupied till the next one. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 6**

The dolphins stayed with them until it started to dawn. Tired of all that swimming, Kate rested in Jack´s arms. Although she hadn´t slept the whole night, she was feeling like she was reborn. She forgot all the bad things that happened since yesterday and just enjoyed all of this: the sea, the dolphins, Jack… He turned her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, giving her one small salty kiss. And then, they were splashed again, as the dolphin jumped forcefully into the air.

Kate giggled. Jack cursed slightly under his breath.

˝What **_do_** you have against me? ˝he asked as the dolphin approached near them.

˝Hey, Jack…˝ said Kate, stroking dolphin´s head. ˝I think he wants one kiss, too! ˝

˝Oh, really? ˝he asked sarcastically. ˝Well, I don´t think he deserved it. ˝he finished teasingly, he too stroking the mammal.

The dolphin raised his head a bit and touched Jack´s cheek.

˝Ooh, I think she´s in love with you! ˝said Kate, not able to resist.

˝So, now it´s ´she´? ˝he said, reaching out to sink her in the water, but, just before he could do it, she added: ˝She does have a good taste, though! ˝

Jack laughed.

˝You just saved yourself, you know that, Kate? ˝he said, pulling the dolphin closer and leaning as he was going to give him a kiss. ˝But not for long! ˝he added before turning his head around quickly and, instead of the dolphin, kissing Kate.

˝Nice move! ˝she mumbled as they finally separated.

˝Appreciated. ˝he replied, turning back to the dolphin. ˝Sorry, girl, I´m just not one of those men that dates two women at the same time! ˝

Kate giggled.

˝You heard him. ˝she said to the dolphin, placing one last kiss on her forehead. ˝But I promise you that, once he is free again, you´ll be the first to know, okay? ˝

With that said, the dolphin turned around and, with one last splash, sailed into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally had written it! Sorry to all of you for such a long waiting, I´ve never had this kind of a writer´s block before, honestly! I´ve already written chapter 8, but the words just wouldn´t come for this one. I´m so glad I finished it! Anyway, I do have a little warning on this one. Remember, this fic is rated PG-13, and although till now everything was more or less innocent; this chapter is somewhat different. It has Jate making love in it, and I had to write it a little more explicit than the chapters before. But, don´t worry, it´s nothing exaggerated (at least I think so; feel free to tell me if you don´t agree) and it´s still PG. Just needed to put a warning.

Well, now that I´ve said that, let´s go to a story… Reviews are, as always, more than welcome.

**CHAPTER 7**

˝Wanna go out? ˝he asked, seeing her shiver a bit.

It was starting to dawn and the water wasn´t so warm anymore. The moon was slowly going to sleep, leaving its place to the delicate traces of sun rays that were slowly appearing on the horizon.

Kate turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a deep kiss on his mouth. He moaned. She backed away.

˝Let´s race! ˝she cried, kissing him briefly on the cheek. ˝One….Two….˝she started counting; then, without saying ˝three˝, shoved herself back from him and swum quickly towards the shore.

˝Hey! That´s not fair! ˝he shouted, still bewildered by her kiss. ˝You haven´t said ´three´! ˝he finished, hurrying up to catch up with her.

It wasn´t an easy task, because she was a fast swimmer. But, in the end, he somehow managed to pick up all of his strength and fasten his swimming a bit.

˝I won! ˝she announced, stretching her hand forward to touch the beginning of the sand beach.

˝I don´t think so! ˝he said, pulling her back by her ankles; then flipped her over so that now she was lying on her back, with him on top of her.

Kate giggled.

˝This…should teach you… that cheating…. isn´t …the best way. ˝he mumbled between small kisses that he was placing on her lips.

˝Oh, really? ˝she said, sucking gently his lower lip.

He raised his head and took her face into his hands. Supporting himself with his elbow, he watched at the beauty in front of him. She had droplets of water on her eyelashes that where flickering like diamonds across her emerald eyes. The waves were splashing around her face, moving the curly locks of her hair up and down and making her look like a siren of the sea.

˝What? ˝she asked, starting to feel a little embarrassed beneath his piercing look.

˝Nothing. ˝he said; then gently added. ˝I just can´t believe we´ve waited this long. ˝

Having said that, he leaned in closer and soon their mouths met in another long, deep kiss. She wrapped her hands around his back, pulling him closer to her. She could feel the water splattering gently on her hips and it send shivers all across her body. She looked up at him and saw that he was feeling the same.

_It was incredible how simple this all turned up to be._ After all these weeks of flirting and verbal copulating (as Charlie called it), just one night, dolphins and midnight bathing were enough to knock down all the barriers between them.

Kate was brought back to reality when she felt Jack´s tongue traveling across her stomach. Closing her eyes, she abandoned herself completely to the sensation of this magical moment. The combination of stimulating moves of the waves and Jack´s skilled hands and kisses made her feel like she never felt in her whole life.

Although she didn´t want it to finish, she knew that they couldn´t wait much longer. Her whole inside was burning from an immense wish and longing; and she could feel that the situation isn´t too much different at his side.

She opened her eyes and searched for his. Through the blurry of the spume that the waves were creating, she saw his mouth forming an inaudible ´I love you´. And in that very moment, their bodies finally became one, connecting two familiar souls in a way they have never been connected before.


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo sorry for the last update!Can you forgive me?  Glad you liked the chapter! Please review this one, too.

**CHAPTER 8:**

˝It´ll be okay. ˝he said as they were approaching the main beach. The morning came and brought with itself the usual fuss and jam. Some were carrying the bottles of water; the others preparing breakfast; Michael and Sawyer were checking the raft one last time, while Vincet was chasing a shrimp.

˝Can I have your attention? ˝Jack shouted, holding Kate´s hand to show her his support.

They all stopped with their business, turning around to face him.

˝I know that all that happened yesterday shocked you and that you all reacted instinctively. It´s not easy to find out that someone you trusted was escorted by a federal Marshall and, sure, you all started to ask yourselves what she had done. ˝

They started to stir a bit, looking into their feet.

˝But that´s not our business. I´m sure that we all have our secrets, some smaller, some darker; but surely the ones we want to keep for ourselves. The same case with Kate. ˝he said, looking at her and then turning again towards the crowd. ˝Now, I don´t know about you, but the Kate I got to know in the last month, definitely isn´t the person to be afraid of. ˝he finished, looking at them.

They all bent down their heads, feeling embarrassed. They all knew he was right. On the contrary, she was one of few that tried to get along with everyone, to help, to give advice… But that one little word, the one of ´sorry´, was most difficult to pronounce.

˝If we don´t live together, we´ll die alone, right? ˝said Hurley finally, offering a hand of reconciliation. And in that simple phrase was contained everything that had to be said.

Kate smiled, visibly revealed. They just stood there, in silence, but, this time, not the bad one.

˝So…˝ Charlie finally spoke, breaking off the silence again. ˝…why are you two holding hands? And **why**…˝he continued, checking them from head to toes. ˝…do you have sand all over your clothes? ˝

Jack and Kate immediately let go their hands and just looked at each other.

˝Well…we…we kind of fell into the sand and then we….we played with dolphins and…˝ mumbled Jack, knowing while he was saying it that it didn´t have any sense.

˝Dolphins, huh? ˝said Charlie. ˝Then why is her shirt turned backwards? ˝

Jack looked at Kate and noticed that the little tag was sticking out.

˝Well, I´ll get to that…˝he started, desperately trying to think of some explanation for this one.

˝You will, won´t you? ˝smiled Charlie teasingly.

˝Yeah, there we were…..and then there was….so we…˝

He was frantically trying to employ his brain membranes, but with no success. Apparently, the only ones that were currently working were the ones that made you feel stupid.

˝Jack, I think it´s time to cut the crap! ˝said Kate, seeing that there was no way for him to be able to get himself out of this one.

˝You…you sure? ˝

˝Yeah, I think I am. ˝she answered quietly, then lifted herself on her toes and kissed him gently.

˝Yeeeeeeeaaahhhhh! I knew it! I knew it! ˝exclaimed Charlie, jumping into the air.

Kate smiled and Jack just looked at him like he was some kind of a lunatic.

˝You´re sure you don´t have better things to do, Charlie? ˝he asked.

˝Well, I probably **_do _**have, but this is waaaay much funnier! ˝he replied, not a little uncomfortable by his staring.

˝You´re unbelievable! ˝smiled Kate, punching him on the back.

˝Hey! Why I got **_that_** for! ˝he asked, pretending offended.

Jack and Kate just smiled, heading back to the caves.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry for not updating. Like I already said for my other fic ˝Everything we´ve ever dreamed of˝, I had a writer´s block for this one, too. Actually I have it even now, because this chapter I wrote more than a week ago, and all this time I was thinking if there´s anything I could add in between, but couldn´t think of nothing. So, I decided to finish this story in original, like I´ve been planning it from the beggining. Maybe some of you will be sad because there´s no so much Jack in this chapter, but I needed to finish the circle I started from the beggining. Remember, this story takes places in just 2 days from the moment when Sawyer told everyone Kate was a criminal, so I needed to finish it in some decent way. I know that maybe some of you would like me to continue this story, but I´m busy writing my new fics and I believe that sometimes it´s better to finish something than to ruined it with endless chapters. I hope you´ll understand, and, despite everything, like and review like you did before. Thank you all and hope of ´seeing´you in my next fic.

**CHAPTER 9:**

˝You and Doc finally decided to move in together, Freckles? ˝

Kate turned around. He was standing there, by his tent, his usual smirk on his face. But Kate knew him better. She knew he was hurt.

˝I´ll catch up with you. ˝she said to Jack.

˝Okay. See you. ˝he answered and stepped into the jungle.

Kate was slowly approaching Sawyer´s tent.

˝Have you finished your packing? ˝she asked, trying to break the tension.

˝It´s all here, baby. ˝he said, pointing at his backpack that was lying on the ground.

˝Great. ˝she replied.

The silence fell between them.

˝You cornered me, Freckles. You said you would take my spot and, I guess I believed you. I did what I had to do. ˝

˝Are you trying to say you´re sorry, Sawyer? ˝she asked, surprised by his gentle tone.

˝Sorry´s not my line, Freckles. ˝he said; then paused a little. ˝But, yeah, you could say I am. ˝he finished quietly.

She looked at him.

˝Just keep safe, Sawyer, okay? ˝

˝You bet I will.˝

˝See you. ˝she said, turning around to leave.

˝Hey, Freckles! ˝he cried, throwing the tube of sun-cream that she caught in the last moment. ˝Thought you could use it. ˝

˝Thanks, Sawyer. I really appreciate it. ˝

˝It´s nothing. ˝he said, his voice sounding sad and distanced. ˝I have to finish my packing. ˝he added, turning around and entering his tent.

Kate stood there for a moment. She liked Sawyer, but she **_loved_** Jack, and that was all the difference in the world. She put the tube in her backpack and headed back to the caves. To Jack…

Hearing her walk away, Sawyer peeked out of the tent, throwing one last look on the woman he loved. The woman that now belonged to another man.

˝Just take good care of her, Doc. ˝he said. ˝She deserved it. ˝he added, taking his bag and entering the tent again…

The End


End file.
